Island 109
by DraklaShadow
Summary: A girl who seemed to live an unluckly life found herself in a world much more dangerous than expected, her friends dies one by one, till it's her own turn. However,life have other choices for her...she is a demon. OOC no exact pairings. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_ok people, this was supposed to be english homework but it works in a way with vampires and demons, you'll see why very soon...stay tuned...and review._

**i do not own vampire knights**

It's not exactly normal, to pick up a message from outer space you know. Well, not always… but that's where you're wrong, because on Island 109 anything is possible.

Tim was a man who would go and seek for trouble and yet he stepped right into it. I still don't know why "it" decided to talk to him in the first place, but what I do know that there's no way back. He was in his car when it all started. "It" told him on the radio to come the fairground, he did. As soon as he parked his little red car outside, he already knew that was a mistake. But it was now too late to turn back.

As if it was forcing him forwards, forwards into this devilish place. Deserted, lifeless and very, very GLOOMY. Darkness had already covered the whole place like a blanket. There was nothing very frightening really, but the gloominess would soon lead you to death. People who have came here would go back immediately to their houses, usually. But if they found a tree by luck, they would hang themselves to the nearest branch, always. Is it because of the gloominess or the damp and airless smell? He started running, trembling as he did so. "Forwards" he told himself, "Forwards, and it will all be done!" he knew the horrors of this unmentionable fairground. He was now sprinting. Faster… faster, like a wounded cheetah, so helpless and without hope. He felt the ghastly wind blown into his face, like an icy witch casting a horrid spell.

He came to a sudden stop. There, in front of him, was a boy, no older than six years-old, looking normal, except that his eyes were glazing with hatred. His piercing eyes, crystal blue. As if it could see through you, it was the sort of gaze that would send chills down your back. But he's not normal. Tim thought to himself, normal boys wouldn't be doing what he's doing now. "What… what are you doing?" he asked as the boy hold up his right hand. He felt the temperature around him fell in a matter of seconds, its summer, and it should be boiling, who is he? What is he? He thought. He stared, and watched in horror when his hand turned blue and he could see his breath. With his last words "Stop… h…" he fells to the ground with a loud thump, his heart stopped. The boy smirked and vanished into thin air.

Tim was my brother, and that happened three weeks ago. Now I decided to go and look for him and no one's gonna stop me. My friends, Sam, Jenny and Charlie wanted to come with me, I agreed. Now we are outside the fairground, the gloom was knocking the air out of me. I wanted to turn back but I was so close, I can't give up now. We decided to split up because we thought that it would be a lot faster. If only we'd known how wrong we were. We split into two groups, I went off with Charlie, and Sam went with Jenny. We went off in different directions. After what seemed like hours of walk. Jenny and Charlie got lost and they really had no idea about where they were.

"what do we do now?" Jenny asked.

Hesitating for a while, Charlie answered, "I don't know."

A terrible noise came from the woods not far away. "Wh…what was that?" jenny asked frightened

"Maybe I should go and check on it, wait here, I will come back for you." Charlie said.

Jenny stared at him, with concern written all over her. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I am coming back." He smiled.

Without listening to a single word from Jenny, he went off, leaving Jenny on her own; she went and followed the narrow path that he walked on ten minute ago. It got darker as she walked. Soon she started to run. She ran as fast as fast could through the never ending woods. Scratches lined her face, neck, hands, arms, and legs. Her shirt and skirt were ripped and stained with blood. Her legs were sore. Her throat was dry. But she had to keep running. She never knew what she was running from...she just knew that she couldn't stop. The dense brush made it difficult to see anything; she was surprised she didn't trip. She heard a scream, loud enough to shatter an ear drum, in the distance behind her. That was Charlie, She didn't stop. The darkness engulfed her. It held a fierce hatred and pain, that made her want to get out even more. Her right foot hit a root, she tripped and fell. A twig penetrated through the flesh of her left palm. She tired to stand, to keep running, but vines wrapped themselves around her body tightly. She tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice. She calmed her breathing, which was at a rapid pace and listened. The silence that hung in the forest made her ears hurt. Even without the vines wrapped tightly around her, the silence was suffocating. She struggled within the vines. They suddenly let go. She pushed herself off the ground and stumbled into a tree. Her skin was burning, itching.

It seared violently with pain. She grabbed her face. Pulling her hands away and looked at them. She screamed in horror as pieces of her flesh came with her hands. Her flesh was peeling off. She stared at her arm as the skin slowly dissolved. Soon, the ground around her held puddles of flesh and blood. She felt a deep pain in her stomach. She looked down and found a knife lodged in the organs. Another scream was heard in the distance. She looked up just in time to see and feel another knife lodge itself in her heart. She fell on her back grasping at the kingfisher opened her mouth. A high pitched scream came out. She gasped for air, but all she got was blood suffocating her...

On another hand, me and Sam was having a pretty easy time, it didn't take that long to find Tim. Sam was the one who found him first. Sam stepped back, and I saw him, I rushed to his side. Horror was plastered across my tear stained face. There he was, the one and only, boy we all loved, the only one I had, my own brother was there dead right in front of me. I was too lost to think until I heard someone shouting screaming. "Run, don't stay here, you got to get out of this place." It was Sam; he gave his life to save me. I run out of that wicked fairground as fast as I could. I knew that the others have all died as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_hmm was last chapter a bit scary? well it won't be from now on. :)_

Two weeks later, I sat alone in Sam's room, I wished that I knew what killed them, and why it let me live. Suddenly the phone rang, making me jump. I picked up the phone.

"Hello." A deep voice of a man can from the other side.

"Hello, if you are looking for Sam, I'm sorry but he…" I didn't get to finish.

"Dead, I know. Who you are? Are you alone?"

"It got nothing to do with you." I answered putting down the phone. Just then I heard someone banding on the door.

"Let me in!" it was the man on the phone. My breath quickened.

"No!" I shouted. I liked shouting. I heard a laugh.

"well, I'll gonna hav' to change that wouldn't I?" I backed away.

"No!" I shouted again. The window smashed, into thousands of little pieces. "I'm not going any where; I want my old life back!" I cried. The man jumped in through the window and ended my life forever.

That was what I thought. I woke up inside my coffin and month later, frowning to myself. I should be dead like the others. But who ever that man was, he chose me to live this eternal live that I now have…

The mist fell lightly on my skin. I sat on the wet grass in the cemetery. It was October and raining. The headstone next to my grave seemed fairly new and clean. I'm guessing it's my mother, she's obsessively clean. The moon lights my pale skin and illuminated the dark cemetery. This is how I spent most nights. Sitting and staring silently at my grave. The tears that stung the backs of my eyes every night never fell. For three years, I've held tears behind my eyes. The anger I've held for three years never lashed out. When people came to visit, I'd hide in the tall tree. Its branches hung over my grave, covering it, protecting it. I've been dead now for three years. I should be 6 feet under like the others; instead I've been damned for eternity. On nights where I'm not disturbed, I think back to my death. I remember exactly how it happened. I remember exactly how I became part of the stupid damned... but still for three years the secret of my death stayed untold. Everyone believed that I committed suicide, but I know that it wasn't true.

My body was set on a cold steel table. A white sheet covered my body. I was in there, lying there for a few hours. It was silent, except for the clock ticking. The large door opened slowly, and then closed quietly. Footsteps were heard on the hard floor. The sheet was pulled from my head. Fingers poked and pushed at my skin. My eyelids were pulled back. After about 30 minutes the person stopped. Their footsteps became distant. The large door was opened and closed quietly again. Hours went by. My body grew cold. The window opened. A dark shadow crept in. He touched my neck and lifted my wrist. He bit my wrist lightly and drank a few swallows of what was left of my blood. He dropped my bloody wrist and bit his own. He held his wrist to my mouth, a few drops of blood ran down my throat. He whispered something in my ear and left through the window. Was buried a week later in the large cemetery behind the only church in our small town. As I was being lowered, my mother cried out and begged me to wake up. Dirt was thrown on my casket. I was then laid to rest. Seconds went by. Minutes, Hours, Days. I could hear the worms and other underground insects eating away outside my coffin. It was eerily silent 6 feet under. I could hear my own thoughts.

Wait...thoughts? Do dead people have thoughts? I'm supposed to be dead! I'm not suppose to have thoughts...Soon I heard digging above me, then a thump, then the sound of steel bending. Before I knew it, the coffin lid was off. When I opened my eyes, I could see each star above me. I frowned. This isn't right. A figure leaned over and covered the night sky. He grabbed my arms and hoisted me up out of my grave. He sat me on the ground...

I fell over.

He put my grave back together and left. Leaving me, weak as I was, on my own.

And that's how I got here. Sitting at my grave every night; damning God for not just killing me. I hated being immortal. As a kid I always wanted to be immortal...but now that I am...I just hate it. But look who's joined the damned...I touched the lettering etched into the cold smooth stone again, tracing each letter and number dozen's of times.

_ok, so i lied :P_


	3. Chapter 3

Who have joined? That's always a good question, each day, how I wished "they" would jump out again, like before, playing, laughing, talking together… "Hello?" I called out to no one really…

"Hello again." Someone said, tilting my head up slightly, as he gently wiped away my tears.

I looked up, "hey…" I smiled warily at him.

"It's…been awhile since we last met love." I just nodded. "What do you want…" I growled, not in the mood. "Easy there hun, the leader wants to see you."

I paused, hesitating. _Did I do something wrong? Why would he want to meet me?_ "Whoa there girl, it's ok, we're not gonna hurt ya, don't worry yeah?" he offered me his hand. I nodded taking it, "stop reading my mind…" I whispered, sending him a glare, he laughed tilting his head back, his hair moving ever so slightly in the breeze, "No" He yanked me up to my feet, pulling me onto what looked like an eagle of some sort.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked no bothered looking at him. He ignored me, this annoyed me ever more, "are you deaf or something?" he still ignored me. As if something dark hit me like a train, it when from the inside of me like a hand made out of shadows it swung a punch at him. "I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! DON'T YOU GO BLANKING ME!" "Whoa?" he dodged it, yet managed to hold me down. "That's why." He pointed out, then dropping me. I fell flat on my back, "ah…" was all I could think of.

"You, kiddo…are a demon." He sighed, that look never left his face, "the last female heir of The Shadow Clan, my foolish little sister." I froze; eyes fell upon his, "Ever wondered why all that stuff happened to you, all the people you cared for die before you? You are what we were looking for, the child of death, you belong to the demon, and you are nothing more but a shell for the true body, a puppet." "I see…" I flinched at his use of words.

He glanced up; I felt his eyes scanning my face, before pulling me into a hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you; I'll protect you with my life." My mind was blank; I blushed and let him hug me. "I…thank you." The rest of the way was travelled in silence. I lend sleepily into him, while he stroked my hair gently_. Leader-sama…she's still just a girl…poor kid, I'm here now…but did I make the right choice… _he thought and stared at the now sleeping girl and smiled.

It wasn't till night-fall that we made it to base. It is ridiculously big; it's a bit strange that I actually thought it would look something more like a cave from what I saw outside. My so called brother only just said some weird words and the cave opened like a mouth, the rocks nearby shined and glowed. I jumped and clanged on my brother who sniggered at my childish behaviour. "Oi! I heard that." I smacked him.

"If you're quite finished child!" a voice rang out, and I seriously believed I would have wet myself from how serious and deep it was. "Sorry…" I muttered. A hooded figure walked out from the shadows. "Is there something wrong with your voice child? Or don't you know how to speak loud and clear? In that case you'll have to be taught a lesson."

"My lord!" my brother shouted, pulling himself in front of me. "My apologies, my lord…she's still just a…" my brother started but was cut short by a sharp slap, "Silence! Did I ask you to speak?" "No sir…" he glared at us, "Now, girl. I want you to understand your place here." I nodded. "I didn't hear anything" he was pushing his luck. "Yes Sir!" I shouted, my brother sniggered slightly, but stopped as I growled at him.

I heard a small chuckle, "Well, well…I think I like her already." Another person in a black hood stepped out, both my brother and the other man bowed. His voice was calmer than the other man's, it made me melt inside. He pulled down his hood, revealing his blond hair (I couldn't tell if it's bleached or not), he had startling icy blue eyes that contrasted his pale skin. "The name is Takuma Ichijo, pleasure to meet you."


	4. Notice!

**Notice!**

i'm really sorry everyone, but at the moment i can't think of anymore ideas to write down for Island 109, if anyone liked to continue the story please tell me. I might think of re-writing it once i got all my other stories, work, school things, out of the way. But for now, it is discontinued, sorry. :(


End file.
